gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Los Sepulcros (misión)
Los Sepulcros, es la vigesimosexta misión de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, que hacemos para Sweet y ocurre en Los Santos. Desarrollo Cutscene Al empezar la misión veremos a CJ saludando a Sweet afuera en Grove Street, entonces nos contará que 'el loro de Tenpenny' a dicho que en Los Sepulcros, se está haciendo un funeral al traidor que Carl asesinó en Doberman, Little Weasel, en donde todos los Ballas originales estarán, incluyendo al líder de los Front Yard Ballas, Kane, mientras conversan esto, varios miembros de los Grove Street Families llegan, CJ esta en desacuerdo de hacer un tiroteo en el cementerio, a lo que Sweet lo asocia con el funeral de su madre (donde llegaron unos Ballas en un Voodoo, y dispararon a Sweet, Big Smoke, CJ y Ryder) y dice que se vengarán finalmente de todos esos pandilleros. Hacia Los Sepulcros thumb|Kane llegando a el cementerio. Ahora recuperas el control de CJ, tendrás que seleccionar a 2 miembros de los Families, marcados con una flecha azul, una vez los elijas, entra en el Greenwood de Sweet, y dirígete a el cementerio, tendrás 3 horas (3 minutos en la vida real) para llegar, antes de que llegue Kane, al llegar, Sweet y CJ hablarán un poco sobre Kane, un vez llegues, Sweet y los miembros saltarán un muro, tendrás que hacer lo mismo y aparecerá una escena donde te darán indicaciones de como dirigir a los miembros seleccionados, luego se ve a unos Ballas y una mujer llorando por Little Weasel, de repente aparecerá Kane en su Admiral, junto a uno de sus guardias, entonces Sweet descubre que lleva chaleco antibalas, y que habrá que tirarle unas balas más para que muera. El tiroteo Ahora empieza la acción, Sweet se encarga de asesinar a los demás Ballas OGs, tú tendrás que asesinar a Kane que al darse cuenta que lo quieren muerto, escapará de algún lado a otro, lo más conveniente es hacer que tu banda te siga, así te cubren la espalda, luego de asesinar a Kane, te dirán que tienes que asesinar a todos los otros guardias. Persecución Esta parte depende de la decisión del jugador, si todavía no asesinas al Balla, llegara un Greenwood negro con otros dos guardias, y Kane se subirá al coche y escapará, un consejo es estar cerca del Admiral al que Sweet se va a subir, ya que es una de las persecuciones más cortas del juego, deberás seguir rápidamente al Greenwood, una vez estés bien cerca, Sweet hará Drive-By a Kane, tu puedes ayudar haciendo lo mismo, tendrás que destruir el coche antes que llegue a Glen Park, ya que Kane estará a salvo con sus miembros (algo extraño, ya que en Doberman, Glen Park, forma parte de territorio de los Families). De vuelta a Grove Ya Kane muerto, Sweet se subirá al Admiral de Kane, y deberás conducir hasta Grove, no hay nada especial en esta parte, solo que al final Sweet dirá que para no despertar sospechas, no se vieron nunca en el día, luego termina la misión y ganarás más respeto. Como fallar la misión *Morir *Ser arrestado *Sweet muere *Kane escapa *Asesinar a los miembros de tu propia banda. *Explotar el auto de la banda. Vehículos *Greenwood *Admiral Armas *Tec-9 *9mm *Micro Uzi Personajes *Sweet *Familie calvo *DJ Families *Kane *Predicador *Novia de Little Weasel *Cadáver de Little Weasel *Tenpenny (Mencionado) Lugares *Grove Street (Ganton) *Los Sepulcros (Vinewood) *Casa de Sweet (Ganton) Curiosidades *Esta es una de los pocas misiones en la que no empieza exactamente en la Casa de Sweet si no en el patio de al frente. *Una curiosidad son los Families que aparecen en la introducción, éstos no tienen un skin común, poseen los skins Betas *En esta misión se aprende a seleccionar a los Families, pero esto se puede hacer desde el principio del juego. *Esta misión es única, debido a que se puede llegar a controlar 9 miembros de los Families (cuando la máxima cantidad son de 7), el truco es que cuando los Grove Street Families salten el muro, no saltes, sino que busques por Temple a algunos miembros de Temple Drive Families, y los selecciones, así podrás controlar 9 miembros en la misión, y se te hará más fácil eliminar a los otros Ballas. *Al matar a Kane, dos Ballas vendrán a por ti en un Greenwood, algo extraño ya que este coche es el que usan los Families. *En la versión inglés (en la que los subtitulos están en inglés), al principio, Sweet dirá: Said that one of the Ballas that you and Smoke laid out, Little Weasel, is getting buried. And all of the OG's gonna be there., lo que traducido sería: Dice que uno de los Ballas que tú y '''Smoke' os cargáiteis, Little Weasel, lo van a enterrar. Y todos sus colegas van a estar ahí''. Pero Smoke no estuvo presente en la misión Doberman *El titulo de la mision esta en lenguaje latino. *Aunque tu banda tenga armas mejoradas (recompensa por los 100 graffitis), los 2 miembros de la banda a reclutar, siempre llevarán una 9mm. *La tumba de little weasel estara antes de empezar la mision __NOWYSIWYG__ Categoría:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas